Cancer incidence rates are relatively high in women. Nearly 1 in 8 women in the western world and nearly 1 in 11 women in India will have breast cancer. In the western world, it is the leading cancer in women. In India, for example, it is the second after cervical cancer. Early detection is key to survival as the mortality rates are high for advanced stages. Thermography is an emerging alternative non-invasive and non-contact screening method for cancer screening and detection. Radiologists and thermographers are increasingly demanding sophisticated techniques for analyzing a thermal image of cancer screening. The teachings hereof are directed to this effort.